


Our Hypothetical Babies

by sonumber



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo have been dating for a few years but never pictured themselves as parents until that little mistake happened. Kyungsoo didn't feel ready at all; he was about to explode. But just looking at his boyfriend smiling with so much hope...  He noticed that maybe the hypothetical baby would turn out to be a truly adorable little thing...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. The First Half - Jongin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bebês Hipotéticos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538591) by [sonumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonumber/pseuds/sonumber). 



> hello hello hello  
> how are you? doing well? I hope so ~  
> this plot is so old that I had to take dust out of it, but I hope it can make someone's day a little happier kaka  
> remembering that it's mpreg and a little fluff but a lot of it is smut because > I don't know < but I was dying to write a smut full of comfort and intimacy? that's about it  
> Also posted on Spirit and Ao3 in Portuguese, wich is my first language. This is my first attempt translating my works, so if it's really bad don't blame me I trusted google translator and grammarly and they ASSURED ME I was doing well -  
> nah okay I hope it's good enough not to cringe (cringe to bad written smut is urgh no good)  
> I'll stop joking away my nervousness now  
> anyway, if you're here, let's read! hope you like it!

Kim Jongin wasn’t a cold boyfriend at all, although Kyungsoo, until the age of eighteen, thought that “cold” was the exact type of guy he liked. It was quite laughable at the time, the way he bragged to everyone about how excited he got by the distance, the lack of commitment... Then Jongin happened and made him realize that he most likely felt trapped in that bad idea.

It wasn’t a complete lie, Kyungsoo really preferred cold relationships, but because that made him feel stable. Much better than being surprised by bad news that said that your boyfriend doesn't like you as much as you think is being pessimistic and assuming that he doesn't from the beginning.

Kyungsoo was a survivor, but anyway, this speech only lasted until he tasted Kim's warmth, in their first year of college, because from then on, all the reasons he used to convince himself that that boy full of warm hugs and smiles wasn’t his type fell apart and became, day after day, all the reasons why he felt surprisingly in love.

And now Kim Jongin was Do Kyungsoo's special person.

Dating him was very different from all the other times that he gave himself to someone's carelessness; Jongin had the best long hugs, too delicious, tight, and well fitted. He had hot hands that looked like red-hot grills, which he fled when it was very hot, but which he ran to on the coldest days.

He was sweet, and he was sticky like gum. Jongin would like to go where Kyungsoo was going, to sit around, and he made plans to live together since the very beginning of the relationship. Kyungsoo thought it would suck, but didn't it work? Jongin provided another kind of safe, just by knowing that you were adored by someone. In fact, he was the one to go after his mother to ask for her approval and make the whole thing official. Of course, she fell in love with that sweet smile, so full of good intentions...

Jongin was the best friend Kyungsoo had ever had, and probably the most eccentric. He used to forget his birthday and brought the same cake every time, trying to disguise it as if Kyungsoo hadn’t even noticed (again). He was terrible with special dates and only remembered that Kyungsoo was a year older when he wanted to use that "Hyung..." to get something. He was fond of dating and surprised Kyungsoo now and then with tickets to the cinema. He was generous with gifts. He took care of Kyungsoo whenever he took time to take care of himself with massages or skincare. There were so many reasons ... Jongin melted him with no effort.

Because Jongin liked to reinvent himself all the time, Kyungsoo fell in love by being surprised by him. Even the way of resting his face on Do's shoulder, early in the morning while they brushed their teeth wasn’t the same, and he switched his attitude between being super excited or super lazy depending on the day. 

Yet, somehow, Jongin was a personal trainer who gave the best Sh'bam classes (or whatever that crazy repetitive step was). He came home sweaty about midnight every day, smiling like his day was the best. Yes, he was  _ lazy _ , but ironically, he loved to dance. He could make fun of idiots who woke up at five in the morning to lift weights, but he loved his dancers as much as he loved to move his body in front of wide mirrors, shouting exhortations to tired people.

He loved his job and rarely felt that need for a vacation that made any human being irritable. Nah, come on! He had a super satisfactory salary, a good exercise, and still went out with all the gossip up to date (Kyungsoo loved to hear about what was going on in the love life of strangers while they had dinner on the couch). 

And he was also different from Kyungsoo itself, in many ways. In the tanned skin, in the sharp eyes, in the order of washing the dishes (Kyungsoo passed out when he noticed that he was washing the glasses last), and in the way he organized the drawers (not by function, but by color, so he got pajamas and social clothes in the same drawer without a problem).

He was different in the way of greeting him after a tiring day because Kyungsoo hardly reached his forehead to return the kisses he gave him every night when he got home. The small one preferred to hug his boyfriend around the waist.

He was also different when calling the pizzeria. Kyungsoo said good night, sometimes even sent a kiss, and Jongin dropped the request, sometimes forgetting to even give the address to their house. Heavens, what a boyfriend...

Jongin was sweet. Warm. Oblivious. Lazy. But when he needed it and when he wanted... Holy shit, he got Kyungsoo wobbly and it wasn't because of some extensive and sweaty dance classes. The two were also a little bit different in bed, but just enough for it to work. He appreciated the sensitivity and the infallible connection they had with each other. 

Because, unlike the other boyfriends, Jongin was also the one who didn't disappear without Kyungsoo even miss; what he did with his mouth and hands over his entire body was unique, he felt so comfortable and soft for him... It left Kyungsoo in the mood to do it over and over again, to the point of almost taking off his clothes the instant he put his feet inside their house.

Anyway, Jongin has been wanting Kyungsoo in his lap all the time lately. Who knows why, but he found himself imagining more times a day than usual. Seeing him from that angle aroused him instantly. The mental image of holding his waist while he went up and down freely...

The urge pulsed down there insistently as he watched Kyungsoo stroll around the house on that Sunday, gathering up their daily mess. Gently, he pulled him by the wrist with suggestive slowness, without needing to give any explanation when their eyes met. 

It was a clear message, and it was funny how Kyungsoo understood the look right away. A naughty little smile of false scolding followed the movement of his fingers curling around the brown strands on the back of Kim's neck, as a few more steps approached, like attracting magnets. 

"Isn't it early to go to bed?" Kyungsoo's question seemed silly the moment Jongin pressed his full, warm lips to his own, in a provocative kiss. Jongin had such a good kiss...

"Hm... You never cared about that before…” His low voice was lost in the pale skin of Kyungsoo's neck. Kyungsoo closed his eyes and felt his teeth pulling very lightly on his skin in nibbles. Jongin was great at convincing him, it was no surprise when he noticed that he was winning it again.

“And I still don't care.” The phrase suggested the free pass Jongin needed to lift him and hear Kyungsoo's surprised laughter close to his ears as he took him into the bedroom, clutching his neck as if the floor was miles away.

The clothes were abandoned somewhere, and they stripped between a series of unhurried kisses. It was a late afternoon on a lazy Sunday; a perfect opportunity for palms to touch bare skin almost sleepily, and Kyungsoo had already decided what he wanted when he pulled Jongin over his body, wrapping his legs around his waist in a silent request.

It was not difficult to read in Kyungsoo’s reactions that he was doing the right thing, he was more transparent than he liked to imagine. It made Jongin feel his lower belly tingle whenever he heard him sighing unhappily at his inability to control the sensations, just to moan in delight soon after, leaving his hair already shamefully soaked with sweat hanging out of bed while he felt the pressure of the hips against his ass.

His eyes were closed, bothered by the light that filtered through the cracks in the poorly closed blind. Even the freedom to close the eyes and let Jongin do what he knew so well was good. One of Jongin’s hands was steady on his white thighs, the other held the weight of his own body as he teased him with friction, leaving him at the mercy of his imagination long enough to feel terribly sensitive.

In fact, they barely remembered how they managed to roll over on the mattress until Kyungsoo had his head about to hang out, but Jongin pulled him back close to exchange a kiss in the middle of a shared laugh, regaining control of the situation. It seemed like a good idea to switch positions before someone fell over, so he put his mouth close to his ear, letting his lips slide over Kyungsoo's lobes.

“On fours. Now." Jongin dictated. His demanding tone was not harsh, and it was almost jokingly, but it made him look sexy anyway. Jongin was mindful, his eyes followed him as he crawled into the requested position. Kyungsoo even pretended to be a little embarrassed, but now they had such a long list of sleepless nights having sex, they barely had any remnants of their first-year shyness. 

He laid his head on his own arms and held his knees open. Jongin admired him with a nibble on his lips, and now Kyungsoo's cheeks were slightly flushed. Butterflies played in his stomach with Jongin flattering him almost unintentionally. Kyungsoo slowly shook his butt to draw his attention back to what he was about to do, receiving a light pat on the thigh in response.

Jongin always made that kiss path on the back of his thighs, made him feel so sensitive that his body responded even down to his toes. Kyungsoo sank his face into his arms as he felt his attentive fingers accompany the kisses that rose up, and stamped his feet on the mattress trying to undo that arousal mess in his lower abdomen while Jongin tried to travel with the tip of his tongue across his buttcheeks, spreading it over the middle of them slowly. He could see from under his body when his fingers touched him, hard between the widely spaced thighs, finally. But not as strong as his body claimed for. 

Jongin massaged him while the tongue explored him again and again, coming and going and wetting everything around. His back arched in that typical movement of running away from the most intense sensations, only to return begging for more, moving towards him and moaning softly. Little by little he felt his sanity approaching a limit, it was enough to allow himself to swear a little, trying to alleviate the almost agonizing desire. Honestly, he felt so sensitive that if he fucked him with his fingers, it would be enough for him to come.

Kyungsoo did not like to lose control and moan loudly, it was disconcerting to see how much affected he was when Jongin pressed his tongue at his entrance like that. He gasped, his eyes had open. eager to accompany Jongin's clumsy masturbation, but then closed again to vent the pleasurable sensation of the hot, wet touch descending towards the testicles.

He felt a slight tremor pass through his body as Jongin wrapped his mouth around them, but t didn't take long to go down, kissing the white thighs again and spreading his weak legs a little further. Kyungsoo felt his eyes tearing, he could get a little dizzy whenever Jongin stuck his head between his legs to suck him. His hands floated between his hair and the sheets, moaning in a pleasure he did not know where to discount. He found himself pushing his hip slightly towards his mouth, feeling Jongin stifle a groan in his own throat. 

His knees slipped a little more each time Jongin climbed his head towards the base of his penis and his fingers followed the line of his thighs, his nails marking his skin and making him long for the moment when his fingers finally slipped into him, heavens, he needed it so badly. However, Jongin didn't want him to come yet. He released it with a wt noise, leaving a peck on his belly before moving away.

Jongin didn't have to reach the drawers. One of the plans they had in the early days as a couple was to hide the sexual things to avoid weird accidents, but for weeks the condoms and sachets of lubricant had been lying on the bedside racks, where it was easier to get. At least, Jongin wasn’t miles away to reach one of them and slightly wet the fingers that calmly invaded him in light and continuous pressure. Jongin put his fingers one by one, distracting him with kisses on the back of his knees, legs dancing in the air while Kyungsoo got used to it.

He moved them slowly, changing the movement whenever he saw Kyungsoo’s expression change, when he looked at him with his eyebrows raised in pleasure, or when he closed his fingers, licking his lips. It was more than enough to be comfortable, but it felt so good…

Kyung's shaky legs got Jongin feeling the need to restrain the urge to touch himself. He stopped to seek Kyungsoo in a hug from behind, feeling him hot. His heart was already pounding in his rib cage. Jongin's chest against his back only made him want to have him inside him faster, and Kyungsoo tried to rub himself against his lap, searching for the swollen lips as his hands enveloped him in slow masturbation, his stomach pulling in anxiety. His fingers were steady against Jongin's forearms, but he didn't want it to stop. 

The rhythmic movements took him out of orbit for a second while Jongin touched his tongue gently with his, in that kiss that didn’t really demand much effort. 

"It's starting to get hard to hold ..." he warned, seeking Jongin's lips for a peck. A few more long strokes and Jongin ran his now very hot palms over his thighs, grabbing his flesh lightly between a smile.

"Do you want it your way today?" Kim asked, gently. Maybe he would like to grab Kyungsoo by the waist while riding, but he was suddenly convinced to please him in his favorite position. And Kyungsoo nodded with a certain shyness, his eyes asking for one of the other’s kisses since it would be a little harder to do it once he laid down.

"You are so caring all of a sudden... Did I lose something?" Kyungsoo asked in an amused tone when his body hit the mattress comfortably. Again, Jongin looked at him in that way, sipping his image little by little. And he kissed his cheek before sitting on his thighs.

"It's you, Soo... who is strangely sweet today." Jongin thought out loud, leaving kisses on his shoulder while spreading a little more lubricant between the white buttcheeks. 

"Strangely?" Kyungsoo repeated in a slurred, affected speech, resting his chin on the mattress as he felt his icy fingers run through his entrance. Any touch in there seemed to awaken the entire body.

"Sweet as soft as a cloud." Kim repeated, kissing up the spots on Kyungsoo’s neck. Down there, he fitted his penis between the curves of his soft ass. Kyungsoo had become a couch potato and it was now the best butt in the world to bite. "I'm so in love with you today ..."

"You have to stop using the word 'today' in your statements, Jongin ..." Kyungsoo grunted, but it wasn't really a complaint. He shivered with the laughter reaching his cheeks. His eyes searched for him, and Jongin was glazed, looking at him fondly. He might not be very good with words... But he managed to make Kyungsoo feel exceptionally sweet and passionate too, just by the way he admired him immeasurably.

He took Jongin's member in his hands to put into himself as it was easier, their eyes still connected as if in a silent conversation for every second that passed while his boyfriend pushed himself slowly inside. Jongin looked at him carefully, to see if it hurt or if he was uncomfortable, but he only saw black eyes bathed in lust, clouded, lips parted in a moan when he finally caught himself all inside.

Jongin leaned with his arms stretched out firmly on the mattress and kissed Kyungsoo's forehead, moving slowly. He knew it was okay because of the relaxed expression on his boyfriend’s face. However, anxiety continued to swirl in his lower abdomen, begging for relief. Ironically, it only increased each time Jongin made that almost minimal movement, torturous and slow. 

The first lunge felt right, making him grab the sheets and bite his lips in pleasure. He longed every time he felt him go deep in his body and let that little pause sent chills everywhere, almost in slow motion. At first, the pause between them almost killed him in a strangely good agony. The moment loomed in his stomach, like the top of a roller coaster, and then Kyungsoo felt him coming in again. 

Jongin could not bear to hold on for long. Kyungsoo was not only getting used to it well but was leaning towards him. He could watch the perfect scene of his penis sinking into the entrance that enveloped him. As soon as he had his knees firmly against the mattress and his fingers on his waist, Kyungsoo tried to hold himself firmly in place, so that the now stronger thrusts continued to leave him completely out of his mind.

Waves of pleasure passed through his body and his breathing followed the pace of Jongin's now slightly rough movements. his feet twitched and his hands clutched the blue sheet tightly, his lips becoming wet now that his moans were breaking.

He could hardly make a complete sound before Jongin’s hips hit his body again, causing the next moan. And it didn't help that Jongin started to moan softly too, unable to hold on any longer. Hearing him show how good it was to sink into him that way, shamelessly, strongly and with an urgency that had him immersed in his own lust had an indescribably stimulating effect in Kyungsoo's body. He felt himself melting each time a new wave of emotions went through him. 

He wanted to come. He really needed to, but if he could extend that minute and feel that mess down there for a little while longer...

He didn't have much time or energy to find where to lean now that the sheet had done him the favor of breaking free from the corners of the bed. Jongin, too, was too absorbed, and his movements, too good to stop and straighten their bodies. 

When he noticed, his fingers gripped the bottom edges of the bed. 

"That annoying bed shit..." Jongin muttered while pulling him close again, causing Kyungsoo to chuckle a second time. It only got worse when he dropped his weight onto the Do’s back to sink his neck in tickles. He appreciated the fact that his erection had found his way inside without needing help, and a few more kisses later, they were back to the slow rhythm of the beginning, now listening closely and sipping the pleasant scent of his skin.

The hot body was wrapped in his long arms, hands clasped on his chest. Jongin had to let them go at some point, to let the Kyungsoo’s dick under them rub against his palm. 

"I love you." He murmured, pampering him with loving nibbles. Kyungsoo felt his entire chest heat up in happiness. The butterflies in the stomach intensified all other sensations and the smile became impossible to contain.

"Today?" He joked, rubbing himself against the warm palm, needy.

"Today more than yesterday, and more than the day before yesterday, and then the day before the day before yesterday..." He murmured, to which Kyungsoo laughed again. Even though he knew he was sincere, Jongin was just too busy to come up with anything else better to say. And honestly ... it was so adorable.

"Nini?" He called, stroking the wet hair. He replied with "hm?" amid some groans, but was paying some attention. "I love you too... Do you wanna date me?"

"More than I already am?" Jongin laughed, getting up with a kiss on his shoulders.

"Just renewing the vows, you know..." Kyungsoo replied, stretching the sheets that accumulated under his body so that they could finish in peace. 

"I accept." Jongin finally replied, in a sweet tone. 

"Hmm, you can get back to fucking me real hard now, in that case." When they looked at each other with dirty smiles, Jongin planted one last kiss on his mouth and helped Kyungsoo to reverse the positions. With his lips pressed together, he laid Jongin against the mattress and touching his tongues with a passion as renewed as the said vows, swung his legs over, fitting him into once more. 

He was enjoying this new way... He liked it when he could look at Jongin while they had sex. The movements came naturally, now even deeper within, and Jongin was too excited to be quiet. Not that Kyungsoo was going to complain; his body was in unbearably intense pleasure from the instant Jongin pressed his fingers into his flesh. That typical comfortable trance took him again when he laid against his bare chest, allowing him to move.

He held on until the last second before touching himself, and luckily, Jongin shouldn't be too far away either. Kyungsoo watched the increasingly long moans escape hoarsely from his mouth. His sweat-streaked neck was exposed and he licked a long line from Adam's apple to his square chin, which he kissed tenderly. He couldn't help it anymore. A few more of those firm thrusts and his legs gave out, just as soon as he finished feeling the semen wet his hand. He rested his forehead against the marked collarbone as Jongin searched for his orgasm.

It was so nice to know that I was being the reason behind that beautiful mess of gasps and sweat...

"Soo..." He cried. Kyungsoo rolled back against his erection, letting the remaining spasms tighten around his until Jongin released one last breath, holding him against his hips as he came. It took a moment while they recovered their breaths. Kyungsoo usually lied down next to him, but this time his knees felt so shaky with tiredness that he flinched right there, in his tanning chest, closing his eyes as he followed the strong beats. 

They were silent for quite a long time, Jongin wiping his sweaty fringe from his forehead. The light breeze touched the dewy skin and took him to light drowsiness.

“We should start using condoms again. I always feel a little worried in the end. ” Jongin said, stroking the straight black hair.

"I know it's irresponsible..." Kyungsoo started, nibbling his lips as he raised his head to look at him. "It doesn't make a huge difference at the end of the story, I know that... But now and then all I want is the freedom of feeling you come all over me." 

He whispered the last part as if it were a secret. Jongin shook his head, leaving a kiss on his forehead before letting him lie down on his chest again, wrapped in his arms. 

“It is a good thing that we took the medication correctly, otherwise the house would be full of babies because of these perverted toughs of yours… Did you take it today? I saw the pill on the counter...” 

The question took Kyungsoo by surprise, but he was dizzy, tired, his mind melted after all that. For a second, it seemed obvious to nod lazily. Of course he did, he always does. But uncertainty hit hard, like a punch to the stomach. 

"Oh, God!"

By the face he had, no medicine was taken. He covered his mouth, eyes wide.

"I forgot ... I should have taken it about thirty minutes ago..." 

Jongin turned over on the bed, depositing a shocked Kyungsoo beside him. He tried to capture some relief in his expressions. Perhaps he had forgotten that he had taken it? He must have been just joking with him like he always did. He was, right?

"Do Kyungsoo, tell me you're kidding?"


	2. The Second Half - Kyungsoo

* * *

"Do Kyungsoo, tell me you're kidding?"

Jongin looked at him with a wide, mocking smile, as if he was sure it was just another prank. Kyungsoo often attacked him with a loud "I'm pregnant!" or an “I crashed my car in a mailbox and my foot is broken, please bring me a chocolate cake when you come back home.” The jokes obviously had no intention of even upsetting him, but...

This time Kyungsoo bit his trembling lips and his eyes got lost in his boyfriend's. His cheeks burned in shame while he slowly denied it and Jongin's expression only made him feel a sudden urge to cry. Tears were tirelessly rolling over and over in his white face.

“No, no, no! Don't cry, love, it's okay!” Jongin asked, pulling him into a warm hug. His heart skipped a beat each time he realized that they had just had sex without any kind of protection. “I'm here, huh? Don’t cry. I'm not mad at you. ”

It was extremely difficult to see Kyungsoo cry like that. In fact, it was normal to see him drop a discreet tear or two at the end of Brother Bear, but he used to clean up quickly. But crying loudly, allowing a long, sorry sob on his neck… It was the first time. Kyungsoo was hiding as if he had been caught doing something wrong, and Jongin did not know what to do.

"I completely forgot, Nini... I'm sorry..." He apologized a million times, quietly. He felt like he had completely betrayed his boyfriend's trust. The two of them had to do their part on protecting each other and he had forgotten his half of responsibility on the kitchen counter, beside a full glass of water, after Jongin came luring him to bed. 

It wasn't Jongin’s fault. Kyungsoo shook the judgmental thoughts out of his head as soon as he noticed himself wanting to incriminate him. Jongin was not to blame if he had postponed forever and ended up not taking the medicine. He had to take it every day, especially if he was going to have sex. Now not only would he have all his hormones out of control for the next two weeks, but he also had a chance of becoming pregnant.

"Love, I won't blame you... We were both a little careless." Kim whispered, in an attempt to take that weight off Kyungsoo's heart. It was obvious that he was feeling guilty. He could almost feel it going through osmosis. 

The minutes passed while he whispered some comfort to Kyungsoo and stroked his wet hair. He still had his eyes glazed and his head lost in time, wondering what they would do from then on if he really...

God... Would he need to name a baby? He had never considered that. He didn't know how to make a bottle, and what would happen to their careers? The images ran through his mind, becoming a quilt of meaningless planning, in mute despair.

The initial shock, feeling the world stop, ears plugged and stomach hurting was gone in a while. But Kyungsoo still felt disconnected from the world. He felt guilty.

"How about a bath, huh?" Jongin asked him, pulling him out of his mind with a kiss on the back of his fingers. Kyungsoo took a deep breath. There was nothing in that world that could calm him at that moment, but Jongin was sure that he would try all options. “I'm going to fill the tub and... Wait there and don't sleep! ”

Kyungsoo tried to sleep, although. Nothing would be better than sleeping and forgetting the catastrophe that had just happened because of him. But his head was working harder than ever, his heart was beating against his ears, which were buzzing continuously, and now and then, the fear of the possibility of becoming pregnant took him out of his head and filled his eyes with water again. 

Jongin laid down beside him, welcoming his forehead against his arm. 

"Sorry... You must be crazy about this too." Kyungsoo felt selfish as well. He was so absorbed in his own pain that he hardly remembered that Jongin was in the same boat.

"I ..." 

Kyungsoo waited, but nothing but a long sigh left his boyfriend’s lips. Then he saw a smile.

"Actually, Soo, I have a good feeling." He admitted, in the middle of an embarrassed laugh and, heavens, it had been a while since he saw Jongin smile so wide, almost as if he couldn't help it. He was lost in his own imagination. “I don't know what that feeling means, but I'm going to wait for you to calm down so we can talk about it. Really. If you're sad now, it's okay, I'm here and I want you to tell me everything about it. I don’t blame you. ”

Against the sun, Jongin’s irises glowed like flames. He was  _ happy _ ... This was an emotion that Kyungsoo wasn’t yet considering, but knowing that he felt like this filled him in such a way that his first instinct when lifting his torso was to reach his beautiful lips. He just needed to kiss that silence in Jongin, which didn't mean an apology, nor a thank you, but... Something between these concepts.

He felt a little better the moment he sat between Jongin's muscular legs in the warm bathtub and played around with the foam, letting his boyfriend’s fingers caress his hair with shampoo. He was thinking about the big possibility now, trying not to freak out about it.

He took his medicines correctly day after day for months. Maybe, this could already be enough hormonal change and would prevent the chance of happening? Was there a likelihood that it was just a scare, maybe a divine punishment for liking strange things?

His doctor would certainly freak out if he told him he liked  _ that _ , but it wasn't a physical thing. It wasn't a sensation, it was more like... in his head. If he was being honest, he was excited about it even while just daydreaming. Now he felt like a stupid pervert as if it were something wrong and repulsive and up to be punished by a sudden pregnancy.

But on the other hand, he was reminded of Jongin and the way he smiled... It didn't seem like a bad idea to him, and as much as it was a little irritating that he didn't seem to understand the seriousness of the question, it also comforted his heart to know that he would accept it much better than imagined.

When the hypothesis arose, he automatically thought that Jongin would blame him, that he would fight with him and rub in his face that he had made a mistake. But it didn't happen, he would never do that. Jongin kissed his cheek tenderly, holding his face as if his fingers were a small pedestal as he looked at him, worried about all those sighs.

"What if we have a baby, Nini?"

The question was answered with a gentle shrug, followed by a peck. Jongin reached for the shower to remove the foam from his hair while looking for an answer.

“If it happens... We are going to turn our lives upside down and see what's left standing after all. It will be a radical change, but it will not be the end of time. We are going to build a new life for the three of us, huh?”

He looked at him, searching for signs that he used excessive sincerity. Kyungsoo was listening, trying to imagine what it would be like... A baby would fill the house with different things and would demand all his attention and even the attention that Jongin gives only and especially to him now. He felt bad because he was already jealous, but nothing stopped him from lying on his boyfriend's lap, crying a little more with fear.

"I don't want anything to change... Everything is so good the way it is." He admitted, sobbing against Jongin's shoulder. And Kim hugged him with all the understanding of the world and waited for Kyungsoo's heart to calm down.

“I understand... It's just a possibility, huh? We will do this together. We should do the test as soon as possible, but there is one thing that will not change, Soo.” He waited for Do to look him in the eye, holding his cheeks in his hands again. “You will always be my baby, and I will take care of you too. This will never, never change. Understood?"

Kyungsoo nodded with certainty in the world because... Well, Jongin was about to be the best dad and husband in the world.

Kyungsoo was a bit desperate. 

It had not passed a week yet, since he began to suspect that he might have become pregnant, but he already started to look at baby things differently, and they seemed to call him by name from everywhere. He suddenly felt the most strange shyness.

That he was that kind of person who bit his nails till hurt, Jongin knew from the very first date. It expressed how nervous Kyungsoo was. Lately, his fingers seemed to have felt the furies of those little square teeth again, which kept reminding Jongin of how, in college, he struggled for months to demonstrate how much he liked that little guy full of internal outbreaks and no self-confidence. 

Kyungsoo had a fire inside him that seemed to be his fuel to face life. He had wonderful notes, an internship, he had lasting friendships, all of which he achieved through the force of that desperate blasts. Kyungsoo was a spicy dish and Jongin loved the way he was determined, practical, passionate, and persistent.

But deep down, Kyungsoo was insecure about everything, from fearing success to distrusting his personality, so he invented himself a little. It took a year and a half before he started showing who he really was for Jongin, and he was nothing like the guy who ran after everything with dedication: Kyungsoo's life was more of a dizzying freefall and he was screaming downhill, in a constant attempt to take back control. He even pretended to have a parachute. 

That was the only thing that explained his bad taste for cold relationships (because pretending helped him endure the terrible boyfriends), his love for coffee (which was actually a common university need), his hatred for dogs (or for never being able to have one because of allergies) and his ability to cry in the university bathroom (which was nothing more than uncontrollable anxiety attacks). 

So Kyungsoo wasn’t strong at all, and Jongin fell in love with his vulnerability just as he had fallen in love with his strength. I mean, it was all the same, a matter of opinion, since he considered him very strong for enduring so many things. 

Kyungsoo was still a lovely person that didn't care about his addiction to fried chicken, nor did he feel excessive jealousy of things that were vital to him, like dancing in public, winking at the fans, and giving exaggerated attention to puppies. Kyungsoo loved him, and that made Jongin love him too. Sometimes being reciprocal says more about a feeling than the personality of a person.

Anyway, Kyungsoo was not strong; he already had an experience of suffering from anxiety and he was terrified of facing adverse situations. So the first month of generating the hypothetical baby went on in endless denial. Kyungsoo could only go to work, that was literally what he felt capable of doing right now, nothing more, nothing less. 

Because when the realization came that there was (even if perhaps less than 20% of a chance) of being blessed (in Jongin's words) with a baby, he felt as if he was being looked at.

Yes, _ looked at _ . Stared at by the devil of fate, who said "it's your time to suffer, bitch", pointed to the abyss, took a moment to create suspense, and then hit him with a single foot towards despair. And now he was back in free fall.

It took Jongin a little while to notice the symptoms, and the bitten nails were certainly the first one, but Kyungsoo stopping to step out of the house took him by surprise. At first, he thought Kyungsoo was probably just tired of working so hard while being so stressed, but about the fourth time he refused to go with him (or even alone) to a shopping establishment, the pieces started to form the picture. 

So Kyungsoo was perfectly okay with going to restaurants and to work, but refused to go to pharmacies, supermarkets, and convenience stores…

_ He was doing everything to avoid the risk of having to  _ look _ at baby things. _

Kyungsoo had even screamed in frustration the first time Jongin remembered him of the need to have a pregnancy test, perhaps because he knew that Jongin had already noticed everything by now.

It hadn’t even been a phrase, like “fuck you” or “I deny myself”, but a simple and long “AAAAHHHHH!”, squeezing the cushions and clenching his teeth like a child. Jongin also noticed that he didn't even want to hear about it.

"We need to talk about this, Soo."

"No!"

The growl was the end of conversation and Kyungsoo marched out into the bedroom, slamming the door and hiding in the bed for the rest of the night. Jongin felt guilty about dining alone the lasagna he had bought for the two of them, but they had been together long enough for him to know that 1) the anger his boyfriend felt wasn’t about him and that there was no need to be affected or hurt by it and 2) Kyungsoo would rather be left alone to process his feelings than eat lasagna.

So he tried to give him space for as long as he could while showering and watching Masterchef. As he imagined, when he put his head into the room, Kyungsoo was curled up in the covers, probably dozing off.

Despite being concerned, Jongin decided not to wake him. He threw off his clothes and went under the covers, holding him in a loose but comfortable embrace so he wouldn't wake up. He left a good night kiss in the very black hair, but just when he decided to leave the conversation for another occasion, Kyungsoo searched for his hand, eyes wide open and fixed on the open bathroom door, where he could see the cabinet where he kept the medicines, including the contraceptive.

He sighed. He hadn't told Jongin, but since that day, he hadn't taken any more of the contraceptive, fearing that it could harm the… hypothesis. They were struggling a little to feel comfortable with each other since then because Kyungsoo wasn’t really in a good mood, so Jongin didn't insist on touching him very much. When they did it, though, the first thing they remembered, looking at themselves like there was something like an internal joke, was the damn condom.

Was it even useful? He couldn’t know! It was starting to make him feel tortured.

"Jongin, I'm terrified," Kyungsoo whispered, hoping his boyfriend wasn't asleep yet. It had taken a lot of courage to undo the knot in his throat and say it out loud. Jongin hugged him tighter.

“Why, Soo? What are you afraid of?" 

"It is about… not being a good father..."

Among all the answers, Jongin did not imagine that one yet. He thought he would say he was afraid of having a baby, of pregnancy, of what things would become. Those were his fears too, but Jongin surely didn't think they were going to be bad parents.

When he imagined himself with a son in his arms, he reflected on how he would act based on the good upbringing he had. His loving father, who used to squeeze him in hugs after work, tossed him up in the air like a rag doll and bought him weird-tasting popsicles from his neighbor during summer. Children didn't care much about anything, as long as they had love, and that, of all things, he knew he had a very well-stocked reserve within him to give. 

In fact, the reserve was beginning to overflow with the desire to have one more thing to love in his life. Imagine a little baby having Kyungsoo's cute nose! It wouldn't even be a question of sharing the love, because the love he felt for him was so impossible to quantify.

"Why do you think you're not going to be a good father, Soo?" He decided to encourage him, turning to the newly painted ceiling and feeling a silly happiness when Kyungsoo laid his head on his chest. He thought about how lucky they were because they renovated their entire house before the hypothetical baby happened. Okay, the adjoining room was a dull, boring white, but some dinosaur paintings would add grace to the walls.

“I don't know... I feel bad when I say that I don't think I can take care of children. I am not very patient, I do not want to be raging aimlessly with a baby, nor to be angry at something so tiny. I didn't want to feel these things, Nini, but I don't feel ready yet. ” He vented, letting the words ease the tightness in his chest. Little by little, the weight was easing, but he only felt relief when Jongin's warm hands caressed his entire face, passing through his hair and ears and making him close his eyes.

“It's normal not to feel attached yet to something that you don't even know exists, Soo... Maybe, before you meet the baby, you won't even like him very much. There’s no problem, I'll be here as a backup until you get used to the whole thing if there's even a little thing in there. But it's still just a possibility, try to remember that. ”

“Nini, what if I say I feel like it's not a possibility? If you say I think it really... happened? ”

Jongin turned around little by little until the eyes were facing each other and the breaths touched. A contemplative silence took over the dark room, and the hands met with an immeasurable affection.

“How do you feel about that? You don’t want it?" Jongin felt a million fireworks burst inside him, but he contained his smile. Restrained with all his strength.

"I can only be scared for now... But I know you want it a lot." Kyungsoo swallowed a cry that wanted to come, and there hadn't really been a single tear, but Jongin's fingers came lovingly to his cheeks. “There is a feeling that I kind of push away every time it approaches me like I have a mental block. I have a willingness to think about what to do if it is true, to imagine and plan the next months… But I'm too afraid of that future to be able to think about it, Nini. ”

"You don't need an answer to break this feeling, Soo?" 

"You are very curious to know whether or not there is a baby here, don’t you?" Kyungsoo asked, in a tone of reprimand. Hesitantly, but carrying an apologetic smile, Jongin nodded and brought Do's hands to his lips.

"Yes. I’m about to explode. But what I mean is that, think with me, if it is positive... Maybe this block will go away. And if it's negative, you'll be able to think about it or dismiss this worry more easily. Do you disagree?”

Kyungsoo shook his head.

"I want to be able to think about it without feeling guilty." He admitted. 

"What if it's positive?" Jongin touched the bangs that fell over his dark eyes, brushing them aside with care. Kyungsoo sighed, shaking his head.

“I don't know... I am upset because I’m sure that I will be too proud, enough to feel bad if I accept the pregnancy, but I will also feel bad if I do not accept it well... ” He whimpered, seeking the warmth of his boyfriend's chest to ward off that anguish and those dead ends. 

What a difficult situation... It was these unsolved things that Kyungsoo avoided when he pretended to be too lazy to go to the pharmacy. If a positive popped in one of those tests, how the hell would he deal with the mountain of dilemmas that would be created?

Long after, when they finished talking about all those feelings, they finally felt good enough to sleep a whole and resting night. Kyungsoo found himself in a repetition that seemed extremely necessary, while they were talking, but Jongin was also willing to repeat and repeated a thousand times that he would be there, that he loved and understood him, and that he did not judge any of that, and the more he spoke, the more Kyungsoo felt his heart moving to a place of comfort.

Not that he was now familiar with the idea, but just like it was on the day the possibility was created, he woke up the next day and thought how good it was to know that Jongin was excited about the idea.

If they both had that fear, it would double their worries and they would totally freak out. But perhaps Kyungsoo had always been attracted to that warm side of his boyfriend, Jongin was always open to new possibilities. He was calm. He had welcomed his outbreaks, welcomed his calm, welcomed his changes, and moved along. He was flexible, a stranger discovering himself every day.

And now he was excited to find out what he would be like as a father, so Kyungsoo felt the strength to stop by a pharmacy on the way to work. He looked shamefully away from the price of diapers and milk, picked up some test boxes as if they were on fire, threw them in the cart, and barely looked at the attendant when he paid for them. 

He felt that she was judging him, looking at him and laughing at the fact that he had sex and on top of it without taking proper care of himself. He got angry with the poor girl for no good reason (and only inside his head), but it was easily forgotten as the day passed, and only remembered when he got home and dumped the test on the table, in front of the boyfriend who was already wearing his socks, getting ready for work.

Jongin looked confused before opening the bag, silent in fright. 

"Stay here until I'm done?" Kyungsoo cried. Of course, Jongin nodded without even thinking twice, getting up, although he didn't know what to do. He should hug him or should kiss him or smile... 

Kyungsoo looked uncomfortable, on the other side of the table, with his hands in front of his body, as if he wanted to hide inside himself and not touch anything that had to do with the discovery of babies forming inside him. But in the end, he fought against whatever repelled the idea and dizzily took the box out of the bag, looking over at Jongin before closing himself in the bathroom.

Jongin stood by the door, feeling his heartbeat in his entire body. He even felt uneasy, so nervous that his palms were cold and sweaty. He had no idea what the hell Kyungsoo's scared face meant when he opened the door, but his eyes were lost and his mouth was white.

It took a moment until he smiled in a breath and clung to his neck.

Kyungsoo squeezed him tight, and regardless of the result, Jongin hugged him tightly, holding him as much as he could against himself and for as long as he thought necessary, wordlessly. He just needed to make sure he knew he was with him, to have babies or not.

But Kyungsoo stepped aside to show him a test that showed a clear positive between trembling fingers. There were no dubious streaks, the test had a small led screen where the full word ‘Positive’ was read.

"Are you happy, Soo??" He asked because Kyungsoo smiled awkwardly, huddled as if he didn't really could help himself. The dark eyes watered, he was confused about what to feel, so he shrugged.

“I think so, it's weird! I just want to cry on your lap... ”He replied, being promptly taken care of by the strong arms of the dancer.

He kissed him. Tried his best to comfort that hurricane of emotions and demonstrate how happy he was at the same time. Because Jongin knew that this was important. He knew he needed to be careful not to put too much pressure on him with his joy and belittle the fear Kyungsoo was feeling, but letting him know that he was body and soul in that discovery brought peace to Kyungsoo. 

That's why they stayed there for so long that they forgot about work. They hid in each other's voices, listening to messy breaths and thinking about everything at the same time: if Kyungsoo would be okay if they could have a healthy pregnancy if they could make a nursery for the baby in time, what would the name be, what the hell should they do now? 

And Jongin was right, the block was not there when Kyungsoo, without even noticing, plunged into this sea of questions. He didn't remember it. His mind naturally entered this previously closed room and Kyungsoo explored it until he was comfortable with the idea. 

It didn't wasn't that night, nor the next day, but in the following week, when they arrived happily at the weekend and, after a quiet lunch, the urge to take the pre-nap kisses further, it finally clicked that they were having a baby. Lying on the bed, they kissed slowly. The pleasant touch of the skins together did not take long to become an urge to remove the shirts, which were dumped in a place where they could not bother them again.

And then came the heat that Kyungsoo had learned to love, the kisses that were getting more and more suggestive, the provocation on their tongues, the typical giggles taking over the room when a tickling attack.

His eyes closed again, proving the softness of his wet tongue against his skin. His mind was clouded, feeling nothing but him and the way his body moved over him as if it were his territory. It was indescribable how much he loved Jongin's way of showing that he knew him so well.

As he had been doing this lately, he went up again to kiss his mouth and to wet his fingers with lubricant and insert them slowly, one by one. This time, he almost came with such a simple touch, it was a rather lazy afternoon, after all. But Jongin asked for his mouth in such a way that made Kyungsoo feel hot, and a little naughty, feeling his mouth salivating for him.

Sitting on the bed, Jongin rested his body in his own arms, his head tilted, watching him through almost closed eyelids. His eyes closed when he held him whole in his mouth, his lips parted for a long moan, followed by several short ones each time he lowered her lips to his hard member again. 

Not only causing those uncontrolled tremors in Jongin was pleasurable, but welcoming him in his mouth made him die in need to have him inside himself as well, and not a rushed will, but a long expectation in his underbelly, persistent, which made him want to touch himself. Jongin called for him and even let Kyungsoo guide himself inside after running his bare thighs over his hip.

And Kyungsoo almost - almost - freaked out when he realized he was forgetting the damn condom again. He even got up to put it on, just to remember, with a naughty groan, that he no longer had much to fear. He bit his lip as he sat back, inch by inch, feeling that tremendously problematic excitement creeping his pores. And he was embarrassed to be happy with the fact that now there was only that tiny concern about the tiny, but existing, possibility of Jongin ch... 

Nah, Kyungsoo didn't want to think about it while having sex. He shook it away, but reached for the condom, a little fed up with worries. At least he was at ease.

It was for the sake of baby Baekhyun (or Baekhee.)

(Jongin was sure it would be Baekhee.)

Baekhyun was an evil baby. 

Kyungsoo did not know where so much determination had come from, nor did he understand why Jongin said the baby had his entire genetic, but the baby was a hurricane in person, throwing food everywhere, tearing off his clothes, and taking off his shoes in the middle of the street.

At one year old, Baekhyun had almost bankrupted Kyungsoo. He pooped too much and also ate an absurd amount of vegetables. He was a healthy and cute baby, he had the face of an angel, his hair was soft, his eyes were docile. He had an aura that looked very much like Jongin's, in all its sweetness and warmth, but unfortunately, he had the habit of kicking people until he had what he wanted. Kyungsoo was purple from head to toe and it was no wonder.

"Are you going to stop sticking your foot in your mango bowl, Do Baekhyun?" Jongin questioned, with words well spaced and properly stressed. In response, Baekhyun did the first thing he had learned to do: fold his arms.

"Daaa-dy!"

"I  _ am _ your dad! Let’s go, one more and it’s over, open your mouth!”

Kyungsoo watched the whole scene, hidden in the laundry room, while Jongin tried to stick a spoonful of mango into the baby's mouth. Baekhyun wasn’t convinced. He pushed everything out, in a gesture that looked very much like he was showing the tongue to his father. And when he called “daaaa-dy”, he was usually calling for Jongin, so they had no idea what that blessed child wanted.

And most of the time, Baekhyun was just really trying to test the limits.

"Baekkie..." Jongin begged, with a pout that Baekhyun copied whenever he was about to cry. "If you don't eat, I'm going to have to call your dad!"

"Stop making me the monster!" Kyungsoo scolded, hitting one of the clothes just taken from the washing machine in protest. Jongin flinched, making a comically concerned face at the baby.

“Here he comes, Baek! Eat it fast! ” And the baby opened his mouth a little to receive the spoonful of mango. 

Victorious, Jongin smiled at Kyungsoo, missing the chance to see Baekhyun spit everything back in the high chair and hit the bowl with his hand, throwing it somewhere on the ground, far away. 

Pure wickedness. Or did he just hate mango? Well, there were still a hundred things to understand about that new little person. For now, Baekhyun was just a brilliant baby who loved to copy expressions and had only learned one word. He liked to dance when they played music on TV and needed an adult to teach him some steps. He shouted "Eh!" with joy whenever someone slipped and fall. He didn't have a favorite stuffed toy, nor did he care about any toys. He loved to be held. He liked to nap close to Jongin more than Kyungsoo, but when it was about obeying, it was the opposite (for now). 

And as he gathered soft mango puddles from all over the floor, Jongin looked at Kyungsoo and his daddy-of-an-one-year-old's dark circles and recalled that time when their little hurricane that was about to stand on the high chair and fall on his face was nothing but a possibility...

Hypotheses, for some reason, can never make someone feel as safe and determined as certainties. But Kyungsoo was really strong, wasn't he? Sighing, Jongin decided that he was. He was the strongest person he knew, and Jongin was the weakest one in the world. After all, four weeks ago, he had beaten the previous record of “persistence in the hypothesis”.

Maybe it was time to face a new pregnancy test… And he secretly wishes it to be a positive again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw I feel like I did a terrible jobkkkkk I have to admit it to myself, but this was a chance of trying a new thing before I post something else that was entirely written in english, that I hope it's way better... But I also hope that this one isn't that bad and that it served it's purpose of making your day a little lighter...   
> Well, thank you for ending up in here ~

**Author's Note:**

> ...And you can tell me if something doesn't make sense (because portuguese has so much metaphors and linguistic crazyness that sometimes I forget what translates and what... simply doesn't.) I would be thankful <3


End file.
